Memorias Fabricadas
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Para Kankuro, recordar a su madre no era una tarea fácil, principalmente porque todos sus pensamientos sobre ella eran falsos. "Porque los trozos de sus hermanos no lograban cubrir los dos puestos que faltaban, estaban rotos y él lo sabía." /Oneshot.


Hola, esta vez estoy probando escribir un poco sobre mi segundo personaje favorito de Naruto, mi querido Kankuro.

Este oneshot es un poco agridulce, pero tranquilos que tiene un final bonito, tal como me gustan, espero que también les agrade.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**"La memoria es el deseo satisfecho"**_

_**Carlos Fuentes.**_

* * *

><p>A veces (sólo a veces) se permitía pensar con libertad sobre ella. No es que fuera un tema tabú, pero en su opinión tampoco la extrañaba demasiado. ¿Cómo extrañas a alguien a quien no conociste? No tenía recuerdos sobre ella, apenas algo que calificaba como quimera, pero en soledad podía crearse memorias falsas. Al fin nadie podría contradecirlo. Ni siquiera Temari recordaba bien a su madre.<p>

Los rayos de luz se filtraban en la habitación, inusualmente fría. Kankuro estaba recostado en su cama, con las sábanas revueltas y las marcas de pintura morada emborronadas. No se molestó en desmaquillarse, pero en cambio sí se había sacado el pantalón y la camisa mientras trastabillaba a causa del alcohol.

Sabía que Gaara pensaba en ella a menudo, pero era más fácil para el kage que para él, más natural.

Las personas creían que por ser "normal" y no haber albergado a un monstruo en su interior, su infancia había sido casual y sin complicaciones. Se olvidaban de que él también perdió a su madre y que su padre lo ignoraba.

Suspiró profundamente y luego se levantó con dificultad. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que se había levantado antes de lo normal, pese a la resaca. Se dejó caer nuevamente en el colchón mientras su mente jugaba ese patético juego de preguntarse "¿Qué tal sí…?"

Si Karura estuviera viva, Temari no tendría que ser su figura materna. Su padre no se habría vuelto una persona tan fría y Gaara no hubiese sufrido tanto, porque ahí estaría ella para protegerlo.

Si Karura estuviera viva, Temari podría ser una chica normal con preocupaciones normales, no tendría que ocuparse de sus dos hermanos. Gaara no llevaría un tatuaje en la frente y sus manos no estarían manchadas de sangre. Yondaime Kazekage habría sido un padre atento y quizá, un poco cariñoso.

Y Kankuro, Kankuro sería más que el hermano de en medio, sería más que otro integrante de un equipo de tres, su nombre en la boca de su madre no vendría acompañado por especificaciones como "El hermano del Kazekage". Sería Kankuro, el problemático, el bromista, el buen chico afectuoso. Ella vería más allá de las marcas de guerra y del sombrero de gato, a sus ojos sería un ser individual capaz de dar y recibir afecto por igual.

Si Karura viviera, él podría hablar con ella sobre sus inquietudes, sobre mujeres, sobre sus anhelos y deseos. Cosas de las que no habla con Temari ni con Gaara, porque ellos a pesar de que lo aman, no tienen tiempo. _"La comida, Kankuro, la ropa sucia…" "La oficina, la asignación de misiones"_.

No se quejaba tanto, vamos, que ellos debían sentirse más o menos igual. Sus lazos eran fuertes y los amaba con todo su ser, a los dos, a su hermana mayor y a su pequeño hermanito. Los quería por igual, pero sabía que Karura le daría algo que ellos no podían. La experiencia de ser llamado hijo o de recibir un abrazo maternal no se lograba igualar ni reproducir.

Los recuerdos hechos a medida jugaban en su cabeza, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

El deseo de conocer a su madre lo llevó a idealizarla, primero preguntándose si ella habría tenido alguna muletilla al hablar. Algún perfume predilecto, un color favorito, un gesto al enojarse, una manía al comer. Se había inventado entonces que su madre tomaba el té sin azúcar, pero siempre acompañado de galletas y pasteles. No le gustaba beber, porque no tenía resistencia al alcohol, y siempre prefería tomar jugo. Se inventó que la Karura de sus fantasías odiaba las pasas y tenía una voz melodiosa y al mismo tiempo ronca por gritar tanto, y que su sonrisa era capaz de derretir a su padre.

En sus memorias falsas, sus padres se besaban cada mañana, como si estaban enojados o no. Que antes de irse a dormir Karura besaba a Gaara en la frente y la marca del beso se quedaba grabada donde debía llevar el tatuaje, porque el Gaara de sus fantasías no llevaba la palabra amor impresa en la frente, él conocería el significado sin necesidad de ver la sangre brotar.

En sus ilusiones, ella le revolvía el cabello antes de irse a las misiones, y su padre le pedía que cuidara de sus hermanos, por ser el hombre mayor.

Si sus sueños podían cumplirse, aceptaría con gusto el no ser el centro de atención de su madre, porque era obvio que el pelirrojo sería el punto débil de todos, por ser el pequeño y por ser tan tímido, pero joder, no le importaría, porque él también estaba loco por su hermano y lo amaba a morir. Lo aceptaría con tal de tener una familia completa.

Tener una familia unida, como la que nunca tuvo. Porque los trozos de sus hermanos no lograban cubrir los dos puestos que faltaban, estaban rotos y él lo sabía.

Ellos lo sabían.

Los amaba, los apreciaba, no los cambiaría por nada, pero había dos espacios vacíos. Y si además de Temari preparando la comida, estaba su madre ayudándole a cortar las verduras, las cosas serían perfectas. Y si Yondaime Kazekage estuviera entrenando a Gaara para sucederlo, las cosas serían asombrosas. Y si no tuvieran cicatrices, si no estuvieran quebrados y raspados, entonces los tres podrían compartir la vida a niveles magníficos.

No se dio cuenta de la llegada silenciosa de Temari, porque estaba sollozando hecho un ovillo en su cama, ni se dio cuenta de que Gaara también había llegado después y ahora ambos lo miraban sin entender.

El castaño siguió llorando, sintiendo la pérdida de una vida que nunca tuvo.

La rubia se sentó en la cama, y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Kankuro no pudo disimular, y tampoco quería. Se sentía desnudo, así, hipando frente a su hermana mayor y su hermano pequeño, como un niño desolado.

Ninguno preguntó, pese a la curiosidad.

Temari comenzó a cantarle*, suavemente, mientras seguía acariciando sus cabellos, sentía los dedos delgados enredándose y bailando con serenidad, y comenzó a calmarlo.

Gaara, por otro lado, no sabía qué hacer en realidad, así que se sentó al otro lado de la cama, sin tocarlo, pero mostrándole su apoyo incondicional. Su voz gruesa se unió a la trova de Temari y Kankuro sonrió entonces, al escucharlo cantar por primera vez en toda su vida, sólo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Paró de llorar, y se sentó en su cama, flanqueado por la rubia y el pelirrojo. Los abrazó a la par que se unía a la letra de la canción. De pronto se sintió tonto, ¿y qué más daba que estuviera roto? Estaba incompleto, pero estaba junto a ellos, eso era lo único que importaba.

*Gracias a la vida – Mercedes Sosa (Violetta Parra)

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Acaso bastaría imaginarla para tenerla siempre a su lado. Quién sabe si el recuerdo puede realmente prolongar las cosas, entrelazar las piernas, abrir las ventanas a la madrugada, peinar el cabello y resucitar los olores, los ruidos, el tacto. Se incorporó. Buscó a tientas, en el cuarto oscuro, la botella de mezcal. De repente no servía para olvidar, como dicen todos, sino para sacar fuera los recuerdos más de prisa."<em>**

**_Carlos Fuentes - La Muerte de Artemio Cruz._**

Hoy es una fecha muy muy importante, al menos para mí, y está dedicado a mi mamá que murió hace dos años. Como comprenderán, el fic está basado en mis sentimientos propios, y espero no haber cometido demasiado OoC.

Si les ha gustado, un review, si no, también. Gracias.


End file.
